originchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruben-Kai
Ruben-Kai is a large civilization situated west of the Kanereth Valley on Origin. It is a coastal city surrounded by a large hexagonal 20-foot wall. It is one of two of the only cities in Origin that exist as a constant throughout all Continua. Ruben-Kai is inhabited by approximately 10,000 people, and is lead by a dictator known as the High Command Legislacer. The Avatar is among the people that live in the city. The inhabitants of Ruben-Kai are blessed with the natural ability to use Arcana, though their level of technology is on par with that of the Dark Ages of Earth. Though much of the city's high-tech infrastructures have deteriorated, some of it remains unbeknownst to the residents - artifacts hidden deep within the city underground. Origin In 2553 A.C.E., the DFDS vessel Va'ala ''was destroyed in high orbit of the planet Origin by an unknown force. Upon critical failure aboard the ship, Executor Menros issued an emergency evacuation of all 3000 crew. Of the 3000, only 20 survived entry into Origin, including the Avatar. The survivors were eventually able to create two advanced settlements using the only two surviving colony synthesizers; devices of a mixture of human and Antecedent technology. Ruben-Kai was among the two colonies created. People High Command (''Black Lotus) The High Command is responsible for the administration and maintenance of Ruben-Kai. They are the highest in the Chain of Command. Officials in the Black Lotus are regarded as nobility and live in Ruben-Kai's Citadel - an enormous six-story fortress at the Northern edge of the city. * Legislacer - The head of the Black Lotus. Considered to be the supreme leader of Ruben-Kai. They are the ultimate judicial and legislative authority of the city. The Encarns vote on who becomes the new Legislacer when the old dies. * Encarns - The High Council is comprised of five Encarns; they collectively control the various functions of Ruben-Kai and have the authority to push new legislation. * Claviger - The Claviger is the head of the Red Lotus. They are the commander-in-chief of Ruben-Kai's armed forces. * Sarifs - The dedicated armed task force of the Black Lotus. ''They are highly-trained warriors, mages, and scholars designed to respond to unconventional assignments given by the Legislacer. There are no more than perhaps twenty Sarifs at any time. Sarifs operate above the law and generally only follow the orders of the Legislacer himself. The Sentinels (''Red Lotus) The Sentinels serve as Ruben-Kai's collective military force. Positions in the ranks of the Sentinels are highly respected and sought after; to even enter, however, requires years of training and evaluation that only 10% of individuals successfully endure. Most Sentinels possess both high martial and arcane prowess. * Peacekeepers - The branch of the Red Lotus dedicated to domestic defense and policing. They are, essentially, the police force of Ruben-Kai. Most Sentinels are assigned Peacekeeping duties. * Keepers - When a peacekeeper is randomy-assigned to "Wall Duty", they become a Keeper. Keepers have a high mortality rate, with almost 40% dying before completing their five-year service on Ruben-Kai's walls. Keepers protect Ruben-Kai's walls and perimeter from the Monsters that lurk beyond. Keepers are typically trained in survival outside of Ruben-Kai's walls. * Reserves '- Sentinel Reserves are non active-duty operatives. The ''Red Lotus usually keeps at least a hundred Reserves for emergency situations. * '''Hunters - Hunters are a legendary task force trained in survival outside of the Walls. Before Ruben-Kai's colonies fell to the Monsters, Hunters once protected caravans, roads, and trade routes between the city and the colonies. They now exist as veteran Keepers and train them in survival, having spent several years outside of Ruben-Kai's Walls.